Jolly Roger
Captain Jolly Roger (simply known as Jolly Roger) is a powerful undead pirate and the main antagonist of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. He was voiced by Steven Blum. History Curse into the Undead Not much is known about Jolly Roger's pirate career, except that he at one point lost his left leg, which he replaced with a peg leg, and his right hand. However he still became the captain of the enormous war frigate, the Harkaway. At some point, Jolly Roger was competing with Jack Sparrow for a place on the Brethren Court. When Sparrow got the spot, Roger became extremely jealous, since he believed that he deserved it more. To get back at Sparrow, Jolly Roger plotted with a voodoo witch doctor named Amo Dorsi to draw him into a poker game, where Roger would be able to steal his Piece of Eight, thus making him the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. But when the game turned in Sparrow's favor, Jolly Roger believed that Dorsi had betrayed him and shot him. With his last breath, the witch doctor cursed Roger, transforming him into something beyond human. As Dorsi's body turned to dust, his great voodoo powers were passed onto Jolly Roger. Now transformed into the undead, he needed to feed on human souls for eternity. Reign of Terror Jolly Roger began terrorizing the Caribbean, assaulting ships and ports. The Royal Navy was unable to stop him and Governor Swann offered a 1,000 doubloon reward to anyone who could bring down the undead pirate lord and his officers and crew, though this did not help. Jolly Roger would also accost pirates, threatening them with death to make them spread the word of his power and give Jack Sparrow a message: Jolly Roger was seeking his vengeance. The undead pirate now wanted to not only become a Pirate Lord, but to kill Jack Sparrow and rule the Caribbean. Jolly Roger's search for Sparrow lasted years, but he was unsuccessful and began raising sunken ships and skeleton pirates with his powers, creating a huge fleet of the dead that could spread his power over the Caribbean and bring him Sparrow's head. War of the Carribean However Jolly Roger discovered a force capable of threatening his plans, the East India Trading Company, lead by Lord Cutler Beckett. Knowing that they were a powerful enemy, the undead pirate began attacking the EITC. During one such attack, Jolly Roger found out that Jack Sparrow was in the area and not wanting him to escape, he paid a captain named Bo Beck to trick Sparrow into accepting a ride on his ship, where Jolly Roger could capture him. However Jack paid him double to take another passenger, allowing him to escape. When Roger appeared on Bo Beck's boat and found that he had let Sparrow go, he was, needless to say, not pleased. He killed Beck and transformed him into one of his undead minions, then forced his passenger to walk the plank. The Harkaway then sent Beck's boat to the bottom of the sea. At one point, Jolly Roger raided the graveyards of two islands owned by warring groups of privateers, bringing back the privateers buried as his undead minions. This has continued without the knowledge of the privateer leaders and those resurrected have haunted a few islands and terrorized the seas with their ships. Later Jolly Roger cast a spell that caused any pirate caught in the light of the moon to be transformed into one of the undead, a curse then called the Curse of the Muertos Moon. For many nights, pirates were forced to fight their fellows, who had been turned into the undead. It was eventually lifted, but it is unknown how, though rumors suggest that Jack Sparrow had something to do with it. However every year around Halloween, Jolly Roger would reattempt this plan. As time went by, the undead pirate made allies throughout the Caribbean, including Cutler Beckett, who didn't trust him and Captain Ezekiel Rott. Jolly Roger's alliance with the East India Trading Company began when he supported their Black Guard with voodoo magic during the destruction of the pirate havens. This allowed them to capture the members of the Marceline guild and the East India Company returned the favor by allowing Jolly Roger to invade a number of islands. To gain the loyalty of Ezekiel Rott, the undead pirate brought him and his guild, Casa de Muertos, back after they were slain in the Battle of Padres and restored their mortality. However this is never completely confirmed. Jolly Roger eventually found out that there were magical amulets devised by voodoo practitioners buried on the islands to prevent him from invading. He sent Ezekiel Rott to Port Royal, where he hired numerous pirates to find and dig up the amulets, leaving Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres Del Fuego unprotected. Jolly Roger lead a massive invasion, but when the pirates staved off his assaults due to having been told about them earlier, he took to launching random attacks to catch them off guard. However his invasion of Padres Del Fuego had a dual purpose, Jolly Roger wanted to find the mythical lost weapons of El Patron, which Spanish Conquistadores had left in the Caribbean centuries before. He sent the Casa de Muertos to find them after the invasion was defeated and they learned the weapons were located in Raven's Cove. At the same time, Jolly Roger ordered the guild to break his ties with the EITC and they sent pirates to attack their ships, as well as gather information. However Beckett wanted the weapons himself and broke the alliance, then sent ships to the Raven's Cove to get them. Jolly Roger's forces and the Black Guard fought for two day's straight and in the end, Jolly Roger obtained some of the weapons, as did Beckett, though they couldn't properly use the weapon's battles. During the battle, the undead pirate was enraged by his defeats, turning his anger towards the citizens of the Raven's Cove. Jolly Roger tortured them till they were nothing but ghosts and continued to perform various cruelties, such as a rum blockade to draw Sparrow out into the open. Finally Sparrow sent pirates to try and get the Blades of El Partron, which they could use to finally end Jolly Roger. Powers and Abilities Jolly Roger possesses great voodoo powers, which he primarily uses to raise the dead or turn the living into the undead as his minions. He can't do this to animals, but he can use his curse to corrupt them and force them to serve him. Jolly Roger can summon his forces to him instantly and teleport from ship to ship in a green, unearthly fog. He can also generate a deadly voodoo aura from his hands, which can burn a human, killing them and turning them into more of his undead. Jolly Roger has replaced his right hand with a multi-purpose weapon consisting of a pistol and blades on the side that he uses in melee combat and also wields a sword. Trivia *Jolly Roger's name comes from the traditional skull and crossbones pirate flag. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pirates Category:Undead Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Immortals Category:Collector of Souls Category:Vengeful Category:Skeletons Category:Internet Villains Category:Leader Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Voodoo Category:Male Category:Noncorporeal Category:Traitor Category:Necromancers Category:Hegemony Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Game Bosses Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Paranormal Category:Liches Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Thugs